Living a changing life
by xXReesesXx
Summary: Lily’s life has been hard, but what do you expect when she comes from a family with a past that has wicked wizards killing family members, a life of moving at least once every year since she was 7, and moving to 5 different Wizard schools...


**Hi ya'll! My name is Reese and welcome to the story!**

**Teasing Summary: Lily's life has been hard, but what do you expect when she comes from a family with a past that has wicked wizards killing family members, a life of moving at least once every year since she was 7, and moving to 5 different Wizard schools, oh and did I mention she has to put up with James Potter and his clan of cronies? This story is all about Lily's fifth year and I'll most likely go onto another story of her 6th and 7th years.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Harry Potter… sadly, and even if I was a big writer why would Ibe on here? I don't own anything that you recognize. Sadly I'm quite poor so I only own my ideas and some clothes and the rascal flats cd… but that's enough about the disclaimer. Onto the story!**

**Prologue **

"Hide Lily, Someone is here!" Mrs. Evans hissed to her 7 year old daughter.

In the background, china plates were crashing to the floor; the lights were flashing on and off and there was a heavy wind swirling in the small town house. Bookshelves and other large furniture were crashing with loud thuds on the wooden floor.

It was _not _a safe place for the two helpless Evans. And somewhere else in the house was the littlest Evans, Rosalee. She was barely four and a favoriteto all the Evans.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" Lily whimpered. Her face had a look of terror on it. Her lip was trembling and her eyes were large with tears welling up in the corner of them.

Her mother took Lily and put her hands over her head gliding her soothing hands over Lily's brilliant red hair, "it'll be all right. Nothing is going to happen."

Her mothers hands slipped to her eyebrows, where all of a sudden they heard Rosalee high pitched scream bounce off the walls of the disastrous house. Surprising the both of them, Lily's mother jumped, pushing Lily's eyebrows down hard, making them twitch,.

"Rosalee!" Her mother screeched. She had jumped out of her hiding place and saw a man in a black hooded robe and a stick in his right hand; standing over Rosalee's fragile body.

The figure turned and saw Mrs. Evans looking frighten.

"Run Lily!" She yelled, the man started to pull up his stick and pointed it at Lily, who had just popped up from behind the boxes she was hiding next to.

Lily scrambled to her feet and sprinted for the door, dodging the fallen objects around her.

"Avad---" Popping noises were going off all around the room, interrupting the man in mid sentence. Other people in dark robes with sticks in their hands had popped up inside the tiny little living room.

The original man who was in the house first started to laugh shrilly and then all of a sudden with one little pop, he disappeared.

A few moments after the evil man left, one of the men who later came, came up to Mrs. Evans when she was calmed down and tried speaking with her in his tranquil voice.

"Mrs. Evans?" Mrs. Evans looked up to the man with tears rolling down her white cheeks.

"My name is Harold Kingsford. I need to speak with you concerning the events that passed just recently."

Mrs. Evans had never been under this kind of stress before. This was a million times harder than she had ever experienced. But she was the type of person who could cooperate well, even if she didn't know that what he was about to tell her was something that would change the family's lives forever.

"Well, there is no easy way of saying this, since you're a muggle and all--- is there something wrong?"

"I'm a what?" She asked puzzled.

The man sighed, "We'll get to that. But I first have to tell you who and what you were just attacked by."

"You mean that _thing_ isn't a… a human?"

"Oh, he's human, that's for sure." Harold scratched his head and bit his lip. "But he's also a wizard. He has special powers."

Mrs. Evans looked bewildered, "If this is an idea of some sick joke then it's NOT very funny! My d-daughter was just killed by a—by a mad man! And you're trying to mess with my mind!" She stuttered in rage.

"No ma'am, this is not my idea of a sick joke--- believe me I rather think that it is. But I am completely dea—serious. I am in fact a wizard too. And for your protection the W.W.P.P is sending you to a safer location. They'll be changing you identity and information too. We can support your family until your husband finds a new job." He started filing through papers that had just appeared in thin air.

"Excuse me… okay rewind! What in the world exactly is the W.W.P.P?"

"Sorry, it's the Wizard Witness Protection Program. Now, I just need for you to sign these papers and we can have you and your family in a new destination by tomorrow morning."

Mrs. Evans was completely clueless. Everything was happening way too fast, and she didn't know anything else to do except for: "Where do I sign?"

**Alright! How was that? Yeah, so now you guys just have to push a little button that says... reveiw :) **


End file.
